Naruto Fanon Nominations/Votings 2009
From the Naruto Fanon Awards, this is the 2009 Nominations and Voting Area! :D Nominations start from July 10th to August 1st Votings start from August 2nd to October 20th (postponed due to restart of votes...) NOTE: 'NO CANON CHARACTERS FOR THESE. JUST FANON! '''NOTE #2: '''DON'T ADD EXTRA NOMINATIONS THE VOTINGS...ONLY WHEN IT TELLS YOU TO! Nominations Oldest User This award goes to the user in which to see if which user is the oldest. Signs you should watch are: Mentioning of how long they are, the signatures, changes in their story, and changes in their character. * Lavi * Steels Most Annoying User This award goes to the user that is the most annoying! …signs that you should watch are: always seeing the same messages over and over, putting themselves in a bugging tone to other people, always puts a distate of an attitude towards other people, and acts like an asshole. *Ahatake Most Emotional Story Writing User Award This award goes to the user in which the user has a great emotional side to his story. Signs you should watch are: Loving relationships, emotions, and humor. *Steels Best Story Maker Award This award goes to the user in which the user makes the best stories. Signs you should watch are: Strong vocabulary, no misspellings and no grammars, punctuation are correct, never boring, the stories are almost like they’re addicting. *Steels Most Mature Story Writing User Award This award goes to the user in which the user writes his story in a great mature way. Signs you should watch are: Detailed adjectives, strong sides to the character, detailed of their own lines, and a carefully considered person. *Steels *Archie Best Admin Award This award goes to the admin in which to see who the best admin is. Signs you should watch are: Strong leadership, caring, giving advice, helping people, welcoming, doing their job as an admin (deleting, reminding, etc.), and to set good examples to other people. * Ten Tailed Fox * Lavi The Naruto Fanon User of 2009 This award goes to the user in which the user dedicates to this wikia almost every single day. Signs you should watch are: The user’s edits are almost at every second, really dedicates to this wikia, talks to a lot of people through chat, and gives well-encouragement to others. * Achrones150 * Steels Most Funniest Article Award This award goes to the article in which the article is really funny. Articles must be complete in order to be nominated. Signs that you should watch for are: You crack up laughing when reading the article, it's never boring, and it's very descriptive of how it's funny. * The Coolest Fight Award This award goes to the article in which the article is a really cool fight between two people. Articles must be complete in order to be nominated. Signs that you should watch for are: Intense anticipation and really epic, high or medium chivalry, really intense moves, and no mispellings or any wrong grammar. * The Best ''Story Article Award This award goes to the article in which it doesn't fight (okay, it may fight a little) and it mostly depends on talking and story-like. Articles must be complete in order to be nominated. Signs that you should watch for are: A pretty good title, the plot is really nice and neat, no mispellings or grammar, and pretty anticipating. * The Great Ninja World War Roleplay * By Chains, by Hands The Naruto Fanon Article of 2009 This award goes to the article in which people think is the best article of the year. Articles must be complete in order to be nominated. There are really no signs to watch for, but, nominate of what you think. * Most Arrogant Character Award This is award goes to the character in which the character is arrogant. Signs you should watch are: Being a complete show-off, using powerful moves at the beginning, feeling that they’re superior, taunts that they are powerful, and underestimates their opponent. * Takeshi Tetsuo * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Creepiest Character Award This award goes to the character in which the character is the creepiest of them all. Signs you should watch are: Really scary weapons, demeaning face, bloodshedding person, some kind of monster, and a really grueling and mean attitude. * Echo Uchiha * Tennaito * Masque * Isshou Wisest Character Award This award goes to the character in which the character is the wisest. Signs you should watch are: The person thinks before acts, not impulsive, not too quick, really great at strategy, never lets down his teams with his own plans. *Hikaru Kurosaki *Kurisu Taizen Smartest Character Award This award goes to the character that is the smartest in the NF. Signs that you should watch are: The user’s information to see if he’s really smart, high IQ, plans never fail, thinks before acts, and makes a lot of stuff that doesn’t fail. *Echo Uchiha *Ryuka Uchiha *Kibou Uchiha *Hanatte Sokudo Most Reckless Character Award This award goes to the character that is the MOST reckless…signs that you should watch for are: The person ALWAYS acts before he thinks, almost near death on almost every story, very close to get stabbed by a sword, and gets the most injuries. *Ahatake Kurosaki *Juusensha *Lukino Kurosaki *Teru Kagami *Evan Herane Most Ignorant Character Award This award goes to the character in which the character is always ignorant. Signs that you should watch for are: Never listens to his type of master, never listens to his friends, always do things without permission, and usually bugs people. *Ahatake Kurosaki Funniest Character Award This award goes to the character in which they are always funny in most stories. Signs that you should watch are: Always crack up laughing when you see a funny part, opponent always jokes and has a sense of humor, and especially has a lot of friends. *Otonami Sokudo Best Picture Award This award goes to the character in which they have the best pictures as their character. Signs that you should watch for are: The character has a pretty good person in it, a great background on it, some pretty nice clothes, and a cool/beautiful touch to the person. *Yukiko Kiyomi *Future Ryuka *Rikoku Kiryu *Kibou Uchiha The Most Godmodding Raspberry Award This raspberry goes to the character in which the character godmods at every minute. Signs you should look for are: Way too powerful that the person is unbeatable, looks like his normal condition once he does a move that could kill him, a whole hell supply of chakra, and never goes to the hospital type. * Future Seireitou Best Final Resort Attack Award This award goes to the best attack in which it’s used as a last resort thing. Signs that you should look for are: Incredibly powerful, chakra-wasting, immensely cool, has a huge side-effect, and probably the best jutsu you have ever seen in the final part of a battle. * Void Release: Strike From The Void: 108 Seals * Immortal Sunset Best Sword Award This award goes to a sword in which it is the best. Signs that you should look for are: Incredibly cool, very detailed of what the sword looks like, the ability for the sword is powerful (but not godmodding powerful), and that it’s most used often. * Kyuubitaishou * Saitatsu * Kunkiri * Keibatsu The Best Jutsu of 2009 This award goes to the best jutsu in which people view over this whole Naruto Fanon. The jutsu must be pretty descriptive. Let's say...over 5,000 bytes. There are really no signs to watch as this goes to the person's view. *Fire Release: Rasendisc *Fire Release: Rasengan Best Female Character of 2009 This award goes to the best female character in the Naruto Fanon. There are really no signs to watch as you can decide to see which female is the best. * Kyashi *Sachi Best Male Character of 2009 This award goes to the best male character in the Naruto Fanon. There are really no signs to watch as you can decide to see which male is the best. *Ryuka *Kibou Uchiha *Shikaki Nara *Otonami Sokudo/Otonami Sokudo {Vermilion Dragon Saga) Voting '''WARNING: DO NOT ADD ANY MORE TO THE VOTES!!! IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE... Oldest User Vote for Oldest User LaviBookman Cold hard steel (This award will be rejected on the 2010 awards) Most Annoying User Current Winner: Ahatake (Nominations can still be given out for this award) (This award will be rejected on the 2010 awards) Most Emotional Story Writing User Award Current Winner: Steels (Nominations can still be given out for this award) Best Story Maker Award Current Winner: Steels (Nominations can still be given out for this award) Most Mature Story Writing User Award Vote for Most Mature Story Writing User Award Cold hard steel Archie (Achrones150) Best Admin Award Vote for Best Admin Award Ten Tailed Fox LaviBookman The Naruto Fanon User of 2009 Vote for the Naruto Fanon User of 2009 Achrones150 Steels Most Funniest Article Award No nominations so far, put it here: * ??? (This award will be rejected at the 2010 awards) The Coolest Fight Award No nominations so far, put it here: * ??? The Best Story Article Award Vote for the Best Story The Great Ninja World War Roleplay By Chains, by Hands The Naruto Fanon Article of 2009 No nominations so far, put it here: * ??? Most Arrogant Character Award Vote for the Most Arrogant Character Takeshi Tetsuo Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Creepiest Character Award Vote for the Creepiest Character Echo Uchiha Tennaito Masque Isshou Wisest Character Award Vote for Wisest Character Hikaru Kurosaki Kurisu Taizen Smartest Character Award Vote for Smartest Character Echo Uchiha Ryuka Uchiha Kibou Uchiha Hanatte Sokudo Most Reckless Character Award Vote for the Most Reckless Person Ahatake Kurosaki Juusensha Lukino Kurosaki Teru Kagami Evan Herane Most Ignorant Character Award Current Winner: Ahatake Kurosaki (Nominations can still be given out for this award) Funniest Character Award Current Winner: Otonami Sokudo (Nominations can still be given out for this award) (This award will be rejected at 2010) Best Picture Award Vote for Best Picture for Character Yukiko Kiyomi Future Ryuka Rikoku Kiryu Kibou Uchiha The Most Godmodding Raspberry Award Current Raspberry: Future Seireitou (Nominations can still be given out for this award) Best Final Resort Attack Award Vote for the Best Final Resort Attack Void Release: Strike From The Void: 108 Seals Immortal Sunset Best Sword Award Vote for the Best Sword Kyuubitaishou Saitatsu Kunkiri Keibatsu The Best Jutsu of 2009 No nominations so far, put it here: *Vote for the Best Jutsu Fire Release: Rasendisc Fire Release: Rasengan Best Female Character of 2009 Vote for Best Female Character Future Kyashi Future Sachi Best Male Character of 2009 Vote for Best Male Character Future Ryuka Kibou Uchiha Shikaki Nara Otonami Sokudo Have fun then, results are shown in the next article. Category:Naruto Fanon Awards